Rider (Fate/Grand Order - Aura Norway)
Rider (ライダー, Raidā?) is the Rider-class Servant of Shinji Matou in the Fifth Holy Grail War and Ginerva Matou in the Sixth Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Rider`s True Name is Aura Norway, the Magus Master who became a Servant after sacrificing her life to save several hundreds of innocent people who were about to be caught in the blast of a Servant`s Noble Phantasm. The legendary Defender of the People '(人々の擁護者, ''Hitobito no yōgo-sha), Rider is heralded as being the first Mage Master to risk her life and die protecting people alongside her Servant. She was a Princess of Norway and a version of Aura Norway that died during the 1st Holy Grail War. Known by many names such as the Saint of the Barrier, Protector of the Defenseless, and Warrior of Humanity, she was the young princess of the country of Norway`s royal family that participated in the 1st Holy Grail War, as her family helped build the Holy Grail and stabilize it. The former crown princess of the realm of Norway, she was dropped from the line of succession 2 years after her death. Eventually, she became the 1st Norwegian Saint to be recognized as a Saint by the Roman Catholic Church. Early years Born mute, Aura was ostracized at school due to being mute and she was teased and called names. Eventually, she was transferred out of that public school and was tutored at home from then on. Soon after, she was transferred out of the public school, she lost her hearing and eyesight causing her family to view her as a disgrace to their line. She was isolated from the rest of her family, who pretended she never existed and was never born much to the growing anger of the public masses who wanted to see the Princess because she was a symbol of gratitude. This is because, she saved many of these people during a riot and they owed their lives to her. Eventually, the people decreed that the Norwegian Royal Family had to release the princess from the royal palace. When she was released, the common people decreed that they could never visit their daughter again for any reason whatsoever. She sent the rest of her childhood years growing up among the villagers, having a humble and kind-hearted personality despite being a princess of Norway. Death As stated above, the princess has a humble and kind-hearted personality and that extended to normal people, mages, enemy masters, enemy servants, and innocent civilians that she encountered. All of the Servants who participated in the 1st Holy Grail War remember her fondly. Tensions between the three main masters began to rise as they desperately fought for the chance to use the Holy Grail for their own uses. The princess refused to fight and managed to survive to the end of the Holy Grail War. That day, she was on a grocery run at the grocery store and happened to come across one of the enemy masters. The two had a small stand-off and the two masters parted ways. The only female master beside her, Aura, contacted her with the dire, eerie message that Zouken Matou one of the two enemy masters was waiting for her. It turned out to be a trap and ended in her defeat and ultimate death at the hands of Zouken Matou, who regretted his decision as he would have nightmares about her death for years to come. She died while saving hundreds of people who happened to be out enjoying fireworks at that time. Personality She obtained a lot of ostracitization as a child and as a result, suffers from flashbacks of her past coming to the surface. Aura will try to appease her master and often abandons the own needs of her body and herself over the needs of her master`s. Much like Shirou Ashford, a Archer-class Servant, Emiya, another Archer-class Servant, and Shirou Emiya, master of Saber in Fate/stay night, she is self-sacrificing, willing to give up everything just to save a few hundred lives. Even other Rider-class Servants have noted her unflinching loyalty to her people, and to her country. For Rider, there is no greater punishment than watching people die when somebody could save them. Ozymandias noted that her loyalty was admirable and he even said that he admired her courage, loyalty, bravery, honesty, and her self-sacrificing personality as she gave up everything to keep her country from tearing itself into pieces. She is quite docile around children and doesn`t really like them that much as it reminds her of her own childhood. She has a huge dislike for people who have a an arrogant personality, though that may be due to her own personality and the experiences she went through as a child. Other Servants have noted her humbleness is unlike most royals who are snooty and stuck-up. She deeply loves her adoptive family, the common people and despises other royals even if they are nice. She associates anything war-like or even slightly being a symbol of war, something worthy to fight with. She has commented that Ishtar`s personality is more like her mother more than anything and Gilgamesh`s personality to slightly resemble the personality of her father. She has been noted to be a bit of an air-head as shown when several references to her legend were added into the conversations between Chaldea`s Master, and other servants talking about Aura Norway. She is noted by the common people who raised her to have humility, patience, humbleness, and a kind heart, all things which they taught her as a child when they were raising her in their village. She is shown to sometimes lose her temper when she is angry enough, as shown with Gilgamesh when he pushed her patience so far that she exploded at him. Rider is a person who deeply cares about her kingdom and her kingdom`s people over her own life. She thinks that her life does not matter, which is shown when Chaldea`s Master Ritsuka Fujimaru asks her if she values her own life more or that of Chaldea`s other servants and him. Much to his horror, Rider said that her life had no value at least not in her own eyes and that Chaldea`s other Servants are more competent while she was just a sacrificial pig to be slaughtered so that he could live. She shows a cute side to her master that is rather sweet and endearing as shown in Fate/Grand Order, Demonic Blood, where Rider`s Demonic Origin is explored. In battle, she is a tactical, quick fighter with a calm personality that can easily turn to anger once she is insulted enough. When she thinks the honor of the people who raised her is being tarnished, she will usually ask a fellow Rider-class Servant to battle her. Role 1st Holy Grail War In 1790, Aura Norway was roped into helping create the vessel called the Holy Grail. She lent her power as a mage to the ritual and was able to provide some magical energy that the Grail could draw on. She was the one who used alchemy to connect the Holy Grail with the leylines in Fuyuki City so that the Holy Grail could draw on the leylines. Not else is known about this Holy Grail War, as it is only shown through memories of Aura Norway. Fate/stay night She was summoned by Sakura Matou as a Rider-class Servant but control of Rider was handed to Shinji Matou for the duration of the Holy Grail War. Her master, Shinji Matou attempted to partner with another Master but was flatly turned down. Shinji used a command seal to make Aura obey his order to use her third Noble Phantasm called; Demonic Blood, Ashes Rising to destroy the entire school and the other Masters. Fate After Shirou rejects him, Shinji commands Rider to use her third Noble Phantasm. Unable to do anything but obey because the Command Seal compels her, she is forced to invoke her Noble Phantasm. When her master tricks Shirou another master into coming to school to trap Shirou there, he uses a command seal for the first time on Rider. In the middle of invoking her Noble Phantasm, Shirou arrives at the school and tries to convince her master to stand down. Her master is not swayed by Shirou`s request and orders Rider to kill him. Rider starts chasing after Shirou but is unable to deal a killing blow to him so she throws him out of the window. Shirou summons Saber and Rider rushes back to her Master`s side, when Saber finds Rider and her master, the two start a high-speed battle of swords. When her master, Shinji is defeated, the two withdraw to the lit-up town. Shirou and Saber purse them, to see be met with Rider preparing to unleash one of her three Noble Phantasms, called War of the Saints. Saber ends Rider`s life with her Noble Phantasm, Excalibur and as soon as Shinji puts a foot outside of the building he is murdered by Illya and Berseker. Unlimited Blade Works When she loses to Souichirou Kuzuki in the UBW Route, she quietly thanks him by handing her own sword over before dissapearing into golden particles. Heaven`s Feel Rider is killed in a fight against Saber. Rider kidnaps Sakura under one condition; that he treat her as a guest and a human being which he agrees to. Rider fights Shirou who fairly weakens her in the fight. Shinji orders Rider to kill Sakura only to have Sakura scream and to have his book burned again. Once the book is burned, Rider regains her strength and becomes much stronger. Manga Rider is shown to retain some aspects of her personality, shown in a very antagonist-type role. Fate/hollow ataraxia Rider is shown to have made a wish to the Grail and has a flesh, and bones body becoming Sakura`s permanent bodyguard. Fate/tiger colosseum series Rider in this fate work is shown to always be cross with Shinji Capsule Servant Coming soon! Carnival Phantasm Coming soon! 6th Holy Grail War Coming soon! Fate/Grand Order Coming soon! Abilities Combat Rider is the top Servant of her class, boasting extraordinary parameters for her class, despite being a Rider-class Servant. Her three EX Noble Phantasms lend her great power and allow her to boost her combat power. Rider`s main weapons are a sword, lance, a war banner, and armor woven from magical energy. Her Noble Phantasms include '''Breath of the Barrier, [[War of the Saints|'War of the Saints']], and [[Demonic Blood, Ashes Rising|'Demonic Blood, Ashes Rising']]. Unlike many other Servants, she is a Heroic Spirit whose true name does not bring about any inherent weaknesses if it is exposed. Skills Riding: Rider is capable of riding a horse, shown when she rode her horse into battle against Saber during Fate/stay night. She cannot ride any animal from the Age of the Gods however, as her riding class skill value is not high enough for her to be able to ride an animal from the Age of the Gods. Magic Resistance: Rider has a high magic resistance skill and is able to shrug off most spells, curses, and divine words. Personal Skills Charisma: As she led an army when she was still alive, and handled most military functions when she was alive, Rider`s charisma skill is fairly high for a modern-era servant that is. Instinct: Since she was trained to become a proper ruler by the common people in fighting and the sort, she is capable of sensing danger to her and her master in instant. This skill is useful in battle because she can dodge incoming attacks from above or below her. Military Tactics: She is able to devise a strategic strategy or her troops to triumph in battle, shown when she outwitted Iskander in battle. Noble Phantasms She has three Noble Phantasms and each of them have a EX-rank parameter. Breath of the Banner Coming soon! War of the Saints Coming soon! Demonic Blood, Ashes Rising Coming soon! Relationships Ritsuka Fujimaru Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Norwegian Heroic Spirits Category:Norse Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Humans Category:Servants Category:Rider-class Servant Category:Sovereigns Category:Ruler-class Servant Category:Servants with Demonic